Technical Field
The following description is related to an aspect of an image forming apparatus with a fuser and an ejection roller to eject a sheet, and to a method to control the image forming apparatus.
Related Art
An image forming apparatus may be equipped with a processing unit to form an image on a sheet in a developer agent, a fuser to thermally fix the image formed in the processing unit on the sheet, and an ejection roller to eject the sheet conveyed through the fuser outside. The ejection roller may be driven in a higher velocity than a velocity to convey the sheet in the fuser.